


The Med Student

by Shellyluvstoread



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Iceburns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyluvstoread/pseuds/Shellyluvstoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cute Iceburns college AU c: It was needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Med Student

The public library was Elsa's favorite place to be. No one bothered her, she had her own little corner and there was the perfect view of the medical section.

Every Sunday she would curl up and hope a certain med student would come to study. Of course she couldn't talk to him. Even though he was a year above her, he was one of her sister's close friends and Anna was almost ready to propose to him herself. He was off limits. But that didn't mean Elsa couldn't admire his face.

Right on time, Hans showed up and crept in between the shelves.

Elsa glanced up from behind her book and grimaced. Some guys were too pretty. Some guys didn't need sideburns to highlight their jaw. Some guys didn't need stunning green eyes that made her chest shrink in on itself.

Before he could notice, she was back to staring at her book. This run around was getting really stupid, but it was hard to stop once she got started. She huffed in frustration and put the book up vertically, balanced on its hardback, her eyes sliding up again. Their gazes locked.

Elsa's face turned an uncomfortable sort of plum and she looked down so fast her nose ran into the top of the book with an uncomfortable thud.

"Ack!" Her nose throbbed painfully causing her eyes to tear up. She could practically hear him laughing from the shelves. She got up before she could hurt herself anymore and pretty much ran to the exit.

"Excuse me.." A hand tapped her shoulder as she was about to go out the door.

She turned and went rigid when she saw it was Hans.

"You ah...dropped this." He handed back her book and grinned.

"Th-thanks." Elsa muttered and looked down, clutching the book like it would protect her.

Her car was finally the safe haven where she examined her nose and properly kicked herself. No damage to either her nose or the book. The only thing bruised was her pride.

She sighed and flipped it open to a dog eared page to put the proper bookmark in.

Her heart jolted as she pulled out a folded piece of paper. Hands shaking, she cracked it open.

In his perfect cursive there was a phone number written and the message. 'You should blush more.'


End file.
